I Am A Question
by KuriCurry
Summary: A crime yet to be done, A love interest that can never happen, and a friendship that was bound to be broken ... Three sojourners that were fated to meet, befriend and then kill each other[Discontinued due to disputes]
1. Prologue

**Memo:** This story is already complete... I just need to type itand edit for errors. I got the idea when I was sleeping in Geometry class...ahihihi...anyways... Hope you'll enjoy it.. ! Why is it... there's always a comment about my chapters' shortness...I'm not good at these things... that's why I'm giving it a shot...

**On To My Fic... !**

**

* * *

**

**Dismay amidst the Peace **

**-**

**PROLOGUE **

Alone he was, as solemn winds caught his golden tresses, the curls at the ends made him look angelic… A small beam of light came from the glass roofing… As a marble tombstone stood in front of this figure

His head was bowed…shadows framed his face…

But the strange thing was, he was _not crying_, no… his icy lavender eyes told of bitterness and intense loathe…Soft footsteps came, as a maiden of about twenty years of age came in, she was obviously a castle servant because of the emblem she adorned on her chest.

" My Lord, It is time for the council to decide…they await your return…"

He replied not even looking at the woman, as she stared at him… with no view of his face. He was kneeling quite actually as he tonelessly answered…

" I _know_ that already,** LEAVE ME BE**…"

She walked away now, a bit hurt… for who would not care for such the person as he was once?

He stared at the beautiful stained glass windows; the trees there were wondrous… from Amatsu, as strangely pink they were…

The figure stood now. Moving fast he climbed up one of the trees and with such grace readied his right foot and leapt up to the window… Casting a small spell, with much experience…he was gone…leaving only the crown carefully set upon one of his books… it shone…as the empty room looked lonely… The servant wondered why he still didn't follow her… She came back…running, as she felt her heart raise…suspicions…He had that look again. The one in which he was not in his right mind…

" My Prince? … To Odin…."

She gasped now… the room was empty… Horridly…EMPTY…

" **MY KING……."**

She shouted… and ran now…

The scene fades… as the Prince has escaped…off to nowhere…once more…

* * *

The Prologue...! Any errors? tell me..You dislike it? tell me... Reviews are still reviews... good or bad...! And quite actually their is no such thing as a bad review...Cause they're all just trying to help ...


	2. Chapter II

**Memo: **This being a short chapter is the fault of my p.c., I swear I had saved my first chapter in here somewhere. But It's not in "there" anyways, I retyped it... without any copy... just by my dull memory... gah And by **dull** I mean curved and soft edged dull...

Here's the fiction...

* * *

"Hey Keinne! Move your arss will ye? Yer not some god forsaken geezer for the Norn's sake!"

"Whatever you old drunkard…"With much irritation he mumbled half to himself, half to anyone who was willing to listen to his complaints…

"Ye'd better shtart showing mish shome reshpectt ye lazy arse you!"

Ungrateful and vain, that was the young clergy while the old man on the other hand was a famous trader from Alberta. He was rich but had many vices; together with three young charges he had learned to care for… he chartered boats for the mystic places of Midgard…This making him a rather good target for pirates and thieves... but he had a solution for that...an inexpensive solution, because a part of being really rich, he was really cheap... he his charges :

A High Priest, A Wizard, and an Assassin Cross-The High Priest was Keinne, the wizard the Lady Rachelle Vidar, and the Assassin Cross Master Lenneth…

Who took care of what was on board, and mostly for long treks and deliveries, they were the entertainment aboard...and a good one at that...

The wizard approached the serious form of Keinne withthe most graceful walk she could manage, and readied her arms for a tender hug… as he rejected it by grasping bothher hands by the wrists without even looking at her…as he frowned once more, as if that was even possible

"Oh come on Kei, let's have us some fun!"

"I am sorry, but unlike _you_… I have my studies to tend to", said the priest pointing to the books in front of him together with some texts on the floor all piled up.

"Ooh, look at Keinne! Carrying the whole of Midgard and Asgard on his strong shoulders!", the arcane wielder said pouting at the end of the sentence. Len was watching the whole scene with a soft smile on his lips… This was his companions, his friends… and he wished it would stay that way… but things weren't as they seemed to him… he had …_things_ to deal with…and –

"Hands up you lazy arses!"

The three all looked in the direction of the annoying old man, while seeing that rogues were attacking the brig of the ship… the odds looked _deadly…_ that is to the _untrained eye_…

"Prepare Yourselves… These are deadly creatures…"

"Look whose talking Lenneth! As if _your _not deadly!"

"Quit playing Rochelle…", Hushed Keinne...

" I never play, my beloved…."

The thrio was indeed going to be tested now…

"Oh, and Len? Don't _show off too_ much…"

This comment, had successfully placed an arch on the line on the clergy's fair face…In position and ulitimately ready.. It was that when Keinne took out scrolls of old and started chanting... Rochelle jsut loved that... He always had his eyes set in focus and his hands making signs with his staff. They felt the small surges of power unto them, given by Keinne, He finished off with a shielding spell for them all including the sailors and the old geezer. He still had a smile playing on his lips... Although the rogues were seemingly taking ages to take over the ship...

* * *

Reviews? That Would be lovely... And yep, Finally I've awakened in I got bored writing because not many people really liked my work... sigh unappreciated, probably... But I convinced myself that I should finish this story... and then... quit writing..

ciao !


	3. Chapter III

**Memo:**

I took in mind what was said to me, and truth be told I had a hard time lengthening the stories... really...I mean... the best I could do was 1,000 words per chapter... I'm an amature... hey! At least I'm trying...I think? Well here you go...Finally typed the other continuation of "it"

**

* * *

**

Chapter III

**Qualms**

As the wizard stared at Keinne still admiring the little smile that had now vanished, the priest observed where it was all coming from... the motives and what was best to do, what spells to use... and such others...

The attack was from both sides as the captain of the ship now commanded to charge as the incoming rogues only snickered. It was rather foolish really. These were professional rogues whilst the ones who defended were sailors… Sailors in the case that knew nothing of battle and the ways of war

It had always been the sea and them, but of course the old man would have nothing of it. He was not letting go of anything he owned without a fight even if it's one that he had no utter chance in.

The rogues on the other hand, were obviously playing with the sailors. Moving in mockery in tune with the guards of the ship. They noticeably could have finished the others off but they continued to play. As a tall one of auburn hair was in the stance of looking for someone…

"Don't be brave old geezer, let Len and yours truly handle it!"

"Serves yer right my Lady… if you weren't so purtty I would've thrown you off them brig long before"— He was cut off by the clergy who was obviously irritated with the long goodbye

"JUST GO! Or of you wish to DIE?"

The old man stared fondly. The priest was dodged the stare and look off to somewhere else. The enemy perhaps… It was but a distant look. The wizard though butted in

"My Beautiful Keinne! You make me want to kiss those lo"—

A dark glare stopped her… It was an "Id-Kill-You-If-You-Continue" stare from the priest…. Annoyed indeed he was…and it seemed they were forgetting what they were protecting the ship from…

"Don't get so aloof…"

The seeming leader from the attack said

The priest held out his grand staff and glowed once more… as the assassin quickly cast a spell of his own and vanished… The auburn haired rogue liked what he was seeing… that they would have a spectacular fight. One would end in his liking…

The Lady Rochelle not letting herself be outdone by the two quickly held out her drawn out hands and smiled smugly as everything to the rogue's fear and entirety was caped with snow… and all that was once moving beings were frozen except for the sailor's of course… She would wish no harm to them… Keinne's eyes opened a sudden gale blew, while the three of them felt energy and power surging… He held out now his pale hands to the wizard then to…

"Where is Len?" He was looking for him now but to no avail. The wizard smiled as for the account of having to _talk _to him… even if it was only a reply that she was to say

"He'll show up"

And as if on cue a crescent shaped light appeared not far from where the two stood. 5 men ceased to breathe instantly as the frozen ice was shattered and warm blood spilled ruining the carpet of white snow.

The priest shook his head as he walked over and mumbled a few words and finally they saw Len. He whispered once more as on top of them appeared an angel like appearance of a goddess… A summons spell for the sake of energy and power…the words of late rune… The wizard and assassin smiled and acknowledged that this was a rather powerful spell… a _Magnificat_ spell…as the three of them were ready to take on the leader…

"Crap…"

"This is inhuman"

The others fled, as did the one that stood before them. The clergy then reduced his speed and reflex cause truth be told he had not the physical abilities of such beings. Then he pinned the so called leader… and knelt at his side…holding the shirt tightly…

"Name?"

A simple question and yet no answer had come…the deep lavender eyes of Keinne stared coldly at the rogue…. He noticed that the man was disappearing, but he quickly countered as the rogue cursed silently to himself…he had underestimated them… TOTALLY

He slammed him hard, the sound vibrating as the auburn hair turned a crimson red… he was bleeding because of one strike… Afraid of what else might happen…

"The name's Jonj"

"Who told you of our travel?"

"We knew nothing of"—

The wizard now flirtingly knelt beside the rogue… supporting his head with her legs… she twirled some hair and smiled…Her hands quickly fell to his private area… as the priest suddenly surprised at her actions…looked at the assassin who was sharing the ignorance of what she was doing…

"Ooh…Girly! That's nice!"

The priest stared at her wildly… his eyes told of confusion as was not really present in his eyes in any occasion… It was only know that he had been confused… and with her? Keinne blushed and turned away and rather stared at the dark skies… he was still holding the man down, kneeling on the left of the rogue. The wizard on the right with her hand slowly moving… and suddenly gripped hard… An exclamation made the priest look down once more… still blushing

" YEOUCH! Lady that HURT!"

"Now tell my pretty friend what he wants to know or I'll"

She looked at him with serious eyes as he gulped and sighed in resignation and defeat…

" The assignment was to bring down Lord Keinne Tr"—

The man slowly faded… Alarm held the priest as he waited… waited for him to continue…

Go on… please… even a last name would help me… please 

For a second his face told of the emotions that really plagued him… and yet… "Tr"? What was that…?

A clue…yes… No one could've denied him that… "Tr" what though?

The wizard wondered why Keinne had reacted that way… His eyes flickered with…_desperation_. She wasn't sure…as he still held on to the man… seeking answers from a corpse…a sudden movement from him to their shock…he gasped… and fell…

The assassin caught off guard… the sorceress dazed as the priest fell…a dagger in his chest… as a great flame surrounded the wizard as she was angered by this treason. The lone figure of a rogue was seen… The wrath of the Lady Rochelle on him, a grand spell of fire and thunder was cast… with much hate. The corpse shook and cringed, burned and electrocuted… She rushed as Len carried the priest of to his quarters…

The sailors fixed whatever had been left of the once proud ship… It wasn't that bad… The old man followed the two. Concerned about the proud young clergy….

* * *

I got confused with the numbering ... anyways... I'm sorry for it... and yet I'm too lazy to change it... I'll do that when I finish the fiction.. In which I will... just need a LOT of adjsutments to make...

Oh... did you know this story won me 2,000 bucks? I couldn't believe it myself... and the fact that we all submitted handwritted stories... I mean... I had the patience to write the story! Wee...! A huge stepping stone? I dunno...

Once again... Thanks for the Readers! And reviews would be much appreciated... I need all the help I can get...thaNkiEs!


	4. Chapter IV

**Notes: **

Keeping in mind what was said to me, I have lengthen this to what seems to me is a rather longer version. It does make sense though... You can't consider something so short a chapter...Wish I could be at least half as decent a writer as Tom Valor, Jays Arravan and my all time idol.. redkinoko... **YOU ALL ROCK** Sempai-ne !

**

* * *

**

Chapter IV:

**I Remember**

Days had passed and still he had not rose not even to drink or eat… Len was getting worried. And he had confessed to Roche that he didn't like feeling apprehensive. The captain of the ship, who had grown fond of the fallen boy, had tried to feed him. But to no avail, unconscious he was. For the past 2 weeks Len had told of the happenings of each day. Trying to get some sort of response, a blink, even a slight nod or just _something_… They knew that the blade that had been laced with poison. Even the assassin had not known what. It was a powerful toxin. The old man had a sad expression on his face as he left the boy alone once more in his badly lit room.

"Ye days in this ship have already been numbered. Why couldn't you have spent it awake"?

He closed the door silently a prayer to the god's of Asgard

The peaceful shores brought upon all of the crew solace work was being done but seemed in monotony since the incident had occurred last time… the wizard joked out loud…

"It's not as if his dead…"

She knew though that… it wasn't why they acted that way….

As she entered his room, wanting to be the first to see him rise. She shut the door behind her gently as he lay there… Beautiful to look at as innocent and naïve as a little child

His long crimson hair was all over the place… His hands holding tight on a pillow as if his very life depended on it… She smiled and tucked him properly. He moved and straightened… and groaned a bit. She held her breath wanting him to wake up… But he did not…

"Keinne, if you didn't detest yourself so much. You'd find the world wonderful and as perfect as you look…why so bitter?"

The last phrase said tenderly as she removed stray hair on his face. She smiled… eyeing the man he cared for so much… his eyes, his soft lips… And her watch stayed there… In his lips… She loved him, more than a brother. But he always had shunned her. Len taught that her love for Keinne was a sick joke.

Her eyes lingered at his lips…it was such the thing to behold. As she closed in the gap, and gently moved… A sweet kiss on the lips was her simple plead. The distance became inches, inches to centimeters and finally to…

"**NOOooo!"  
**

His head quickly rose up, as she was both flustered and ashamed. He had awoken. To the god's what luck did she have? His eyes flustered open, only to be welcomed by a tremendous jolt to both their foreheads… Knocking the priest unconscious once more… She stood now. Praying that no one had seen that…He had already awoken…and she had made him unconscious once more…

**"Keinne? KEINNE? HEY! Come ON…you all right?"**

Mocking laughter was heard from the walls and because of it he could not have held his spell much longer… He was growing weak because of amusement…

**"LEN! YOU JERK!"**

The assassin was in tears because of the mirth as the wizard rushed out of the room. Slamming the door that she once had cared enough to close so mutely. She was red all over. As the assassin was in near hysterics laughing at her

"The likes of that isn't seen everyday!"

A dark glare from the magic wielder to the old geezer, she ran to her room… trying to maintain some dignity… or pride if that even mattered now…

* * *

The assassin woke after a short nap… The laughing ordeal really did take the best of him. And perhaps Keinne was awake now? He wished…

He saw him, still in his sleeping robes, his hair tangled and a bored expression on his face as if nothing had happened to him… Even if one were to look at the clergy, you would think him indifferent… But the assassin knew where to look… And smiled warmly at his friend…

"How're you feeling?"

There was a hint of joy in the killer's voice. It could be easily detected really. The dock was a lovely sight… The sun half setting and the sea singing softly

"Peculiar…" He replied

What kind of answer was that? But interest was in Len as he asked further

"How do you mean?"

The assassin suddenly stared at his friend. Wondering why one would say _peculiar_ in all words that could've been used to answer the clichéd question.

"I had the strangest dream"

It was the priest's turn to look at his fretful friend. Seeing that he was listening he too looked unto the regal horizon. As he continued:

" I was in this room, then a grave, a huge castle, a guild of assassins, you, Rochelle then… Rochelle was trying to…"

The last phrase almost made the assassin turn once again to the laughing fit… but he composed himself…

" Rochelle was what?"

"Nothing Lenneth…"

Tranquility once more as a beautiful setting sun in front of them…Lenneth finally spoke as he saw his younger "foster" sibling yawning tiredly. He got Keinne in a mid-hug. One that could have never had happened except he was still weak from not eating for weeks.

"It's such a cold breeze, isn't it Keinne?"

Keinne stared blankly at the sad horizon muffled thoughts in his head… Lenneth saw a pair of sad glistening eyes behind him… Sad eyes of the magician, she smiled unknowingly a bit envious of the fact that he could never have done that with Keinne. Although she knew how much respect the man she loved so much, had for Lenneth.

The 'sin finally noticed Keinne was fast asleep… He quickly laid him to sleep once more and tucked him as a brother would closed the door and went to his own quarters checking Rochelle he locked her door protectively and went to his own room and slept himself… As finally tomorrow… They would leave the ship that was their so called home…the one that had been there for all of them since they had come together….

* * *

Reviews would be much appreciated...! May it be good or flames!


	5. Chapter V

**Memo:**

My classmates said... not just one I distinctly said Classmates with an "_S_" praised my work. Well first of, they don't know RO that much (most of them were girls who read my work...Why wouldn't it be? I'm a girl myself) And secondly they're my friends so they're bound to say those things...But good friends tell the truth right? I dunno...But here! Oh.. and I updated a chappie... I lost track of a minor detail in chapter two,...which comes up in this chapter...so here! (FINALLY!)

**

* * *

**

Chapter V

**Plagued**

He shifted in his bed… hours just after Len had left him there… He had a dream again… The same recurring dream since he had not known who he was…

_"Aim for the heart!"_

Sternly a voice had said a command that somehow drove him to do as he was told…. A crowd surrounding him, cheering for him… at what he was to do… a woman caught his eyes… and then… uneasily he had noticed something. The people had no actual faces… yes there were shapes. But they were only mouths and shadows…strands of hair and dark figures moving…

He then moved in for the kill… moving fast… His legs were shorter than he remembered. His body was his but not the same age. This perhaps was about seven years of age. A grand circlet on his forehead bejeweled in everyway

His tresses was braided and he wore no armor of sorts. It felt wrong to him all that was happening. That this was reality.

A huge figure came to him and touched his shoulder… he felt coldness to the touch. Sharp pain and terror came to him at the stroke. It was a noble looking man. With a crown instead of what he had worn… He assumed a long time ago that he was a prince… but of which land? The emblems were not that clear… Nothing was clear. Blurs and echoes surrounded him.

He saw an incoming blow. And dodged it effortlessly he was surprised at his speed… Strange? He felt no spells on him. A sudden rush of screams forced him to pierce the prisoner, which what had seemed to him, was innocent. The sword went right through, the criminal didn't move. It was obvious that he could've… he ran towards the boy he had just killed. His hands was bloody a cruel looking sword he dropped to the ground. The boy… turned to Lenneth…with his piercing eyes… It was Lenneth. He shouted and screamed but no one came…he ran to the sword wanting to end his own life for what he had done. As he gripped his sword… it would not let go… It was…cold? He turned his head towards the sword…he wanted to let go. But the hand held on tight. A body appeared together with the hand…A beautiful maid of eyes like his… A bit different though cause his had specks of blue in it. She smiled at him… the hand moved to touch his face… He had accepted. She faced him forehead to forehead as she mouthed the words… Significant perhaps… but it was hardly audible even to trained ears. He gripped on her hands… she faded slowly she gave him a hug… turning slowly to thin air… Cold winds caressed his face… Tears falling down… He hugged his legs and closed his hands…Voices all around… over and over again… Myriads of voices, with no same tone

He screamed… and yet in the dank abyss of the chaos of declarations he heard some quite distinct than all others

"YOU! YOU! COWARD!

"LEAVING! HOW COULD YOU?"

"Keinne…I curse you"

"A great prodigy"

"Good Work!"

So many faces …he rocked himself and then it all ceased…

_Why did you stop?_

Faint footsteps he saw nothing… but it came nearer. He knew he had felt a presence. He was _sure_. He smelled a kind of summer tang, those of the daisies and sunflowers… a scent that was familiar to him.

_Rochelle_

She held him in a tight hug… he did not hug back… His face hidden in her chest… he stood now… She thrust him away and stared at him. She was crying… Shaping the same words that was said by the other woman…he squinted… but he couldn't concentrate on what was being formed…her figure was breaking…Slowly…. Pieces of her were dissolving slowly… as he…he was….

* * *

He was wet all over…He sat in his bed… A sudden rush of breath and sensation came. He looked around gasping. Looking at the covers, his clothes the nurse that sat near him. Lady Rochelle…and Lenneth

"See! Cold water was the trick…what'd I tell you?"

The wizard said, while holding an empty bucket. Lenneth came to the clergy threw towels to him and smiled a little at what he had looked like wet. The old man peeked through his door.

"Ya Okay their boy?"

He answered sluggishly while on the move for the door…

" Fine…just fine"

The young priest went out of his room; drying himself…Rochelle followed him wanting to apologize for her act. She wanted to reason out that they were just concerned…_she_ was concerned…but instead…

"Dreams again, Keinne dear?"

He nodded in turn, and set himself on the balcony of the ship. Enjoying the breeze…She looked at him then unto the horizon…

"Keinne? When you had seen me…when we met, why did you… You know?"

She slowly walked over as he moved left giving her space. Massive space… she frowned slightly then smiled again…. A vast space between the two of them, he seemed to always spurn any touch from her…

_Still avoiding contact? Why do you hat me so much?_

"Why?" He asked uninterestedly ostensibly reassuring the question but she saw right through it…

He wasn't listening to her… But she didn't mind it…

"Yes…why'd you save me?"

"It is human nature Rochelle…"  
He looked at her respectfully proving that he was listening but was bored with the exchange was all about. _Past was past…_

"And is it human nature to…."

His eyes locked with hers… he was staring at her now. As she was closing the gap he noticed…

Rochelle was actually very pretty… Mature beauty and her body was tight… and what she wore complimented her grace…Wisps of a soft gale came twirling both of their loose hair…Dramatically to the center the strands touching each other. He realized… he was about to kiss Rochelle. But he was trapped and she… the light played on her face… and made it all too perfect…. Almost there

"**KEINNE!"**

The moment broke and so perhaps many a dream of the Lady… she had thought it could have been possible, he might love her start that one kiss but no it was disrupted. The wizard knew who the vile fiend was… turning her head angrily side wards.

* * *

There...Oh..reviews as always would be loved! Thanks so much...a lot more chapters to go...Yet I still have so much to do!...


	6. Chapter VI

**Memo: **

Hmm...How to get more readers interested? I'm thinking how...it has a good enough plot though...strange...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter VI**

**Prince Keinne?**

She was almost sobbing. She mumbled angrily as she walked away from the still dazed priest.

"Do you hate me so much Lenny?"

She whispered near the now guilty sin. She had tears on her eyes as she pushed the assassin out of the way. Lenneth had wanted to follow her. But that would make it worse than it was. It would look to her as if he did that on purpose, in which he did not. He held out to Keinne a ruby cross. It was what had dropped after the attack. He wore it and thanked Len. And then turned away and looked in the direction of the setting sun. It was an absolutely priceless gem and a wonderful piece to a collector's compilation.

"Than you…"

He held the cross with one hand and gripped on it…enclosing it with his right hand. It was a really valuable thing to him and was much appreciated to be returned, Len saw how serious his friend had looked and made a curious joke about how his friend speaks:

"Hey Keinne?"

He looked at him and moved his face to the priest's serene face forehead to forehead. Whispering

"Try saying a simple _thanks _for once, it saves a lot of time"

Keinne smiled at the retort and he himself nodded his thanks once more it was evening now…and they were going to leave the ship. He moved away from the assassin and went to the captain's room perhaps to thank him or something…

"Keep it, a sign of gratitude"

It was night by this time and the wind was cold. But the festivities gave out wonderful tenderness. Auctions here and there were started and splendid dresses and flowing gowns. Great pantaloons and overcoats of the men, Rochelle came out with her hair untied… the great redness of it flowing freely. Len's blue hair on the other hand was well combed and as for Keinne…The way he had seen it in his dream. Braided with a few hair on his face. They were a beautiful party to look at.

Her dress was an opulent black and rich color huge ribbons on the back. A slight slit to the left side it was a flowing gown. Sleeveless and a V-shaped neckline at the center of her chest was the emblem of the high wizard's. And a pendant a heart shaped one with a tiny diamond on its center. Her hair had a beautiful circlet set with jewels and had pieces of diamonds falling of the side creating the illusion of a veil covering her hair.

The old man stared at all of them… first on the wizard then unto the killer…

A simple white polo unbuttoned in the first two. A silver necklace with a reddish orb as a pendant, his pants were black and were made of fine velvet made from feathers and fluff wonderfully tailored. Together with a pair of transparent shades atop his hair

Then to the stuck-up clergy

A turtle neck traditional Pronteran outfit. Lined with gold. The shirt was long and fitted him perfectly. Emphasizing his upper limb… A wide set of cuffs, which were open at the edge and black pants of the same fabric as Len's. A blood red pair of shades that contradicted what Len was wearing

He was crying. How they've grown he bowed in return of the given regal pendant that once adorned the neck of the priest.

As they now parted ways, they headed of in different directions. They had no money. All of their expenses were mostly by the Old geezer. But he was sleeping by now or perchance selling some of his goods. Len went into a pub; he had reasoned out that he would find a way to get some money…but later… with a sadistic grin. The wizard on the other hand frolicked away with some men that had whistled at her. Keinne was left with finding a _real_ solution to their problem. He walked around the outskirt of town…being eyed by some women and even by some men. The women whispered as the men noticed his grace.

Keinne did not really mind the stare and the hushed whispers he had heard. He sat down troubled near one of the ports of Alberta with the moon shining on the water. It looked heavenly, as did he. He stared at the dark ship that he once considered a torture to be in. But now he wished he wasn't suppose to leave it for some reason… He felt right there. That he moved around from place to place. Never really having to fit in. Not following the laws of the land. A soft voice interrupted his trail of thoughts

"Umm… Mister?"

Keinne looked around and saw a charming little girl. It was strange clothing she wore. Peculiar though… He felt _familiar_ with the gown… He had seen this already from somewhere. But from whence? To be polite he had spoken to her

"What is your name little one?"

"It's Urd, Sir"

The clergy's eyes went wide and held the girl with both hands… Staring at her…

"_Urd_?"

He had strained it. He knew for a fact that their was a Norn named Urd… The guardian of the past and yet others might have just named the child that way, he slowly led her to the city… the lights became much brighter and the sound of the townspeople's laughter came…

"Where might your parents be?"

"We Norns have none, Prince Keinne, you know that"

It was a sheer undertone and he had thought he heard wrong…the little girl had vanished in a flood of light. As a cool voice came to him and he felt that he was slowly floating…

"A warning, for some pasts are better of left forgotten. For the path you take my Prince…"

The voice changed and another spoke…

"It tolls the bells of pain… I have not been wrong before…I Verdandi promise you suffering Prince Keinne… and it is in all roads that you might take…"

He was slowly being put down… the hand that once held the little girl…. felt cold and utterly heavy…

"What is?"

It was…coins… 30 million zennies…His eyes widened

"To the Gods"

* * *

Maybe it's the summary? or the Title... 


End file.
